Managing desktop or workstation software/assets becomes an increasingly complicated matter as the size and structure of an organization increases and becomes more intricate. Additionally, the cost of software licenses is a major factor to be taken into account when planning and budgeting for a business unit or for the whole organization. Many businesses attempt to apply simple licensing management techniques that are only applicable for a small business network to a large and complex network system. Consequently, the business either purchases many more licenses for a piece of software than are necessary or fails to timely purchase necessary software because uninformed anecdotal information insists that sufficient software licenses have previously been purchased.
Additionally, for organizations that have a computer network that is divided into multiple segments, such as different cost centers, where the cost of a license must be associated with a particular cost center, there is a need to keep track of which segment/cost center a particular license is being used and/or assigned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a license reclamation and/or deployment method and system which solves the above problems.